Good Sparks Hidden Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Twins have good sparks. They just need to be...reminded of them every now and again. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Good Sparks Hidden Within**

"JAY!"

Kristin's panicked yell echoed through the base as she raced up to her friend, who was passed out on the floor and she saw the Twins heading off and they were covered in paint. She would have asked what happened, but she noticed Jay was unconscious and Smokescreen, who was nearby, scooped them both up and carried to the medbay, where Ratchet quickly examined the boy and saw the signs of a panic attack.

When she heard that, Kristin began fuming. "The Twins," she said sharply.

Jay then opened his eyes and groaned a bit before grunting as Kristin glomped him. "You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he said.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

The boy looked a bit embarrassed. "I accidently knocked over some paint and it fell on two Autobots, one red and one gold colored," he said.

"The Twins," Kristin said. "What happened then?"

"When they saw it was me, they got really angry at me and I began panicking. I must have blacked out," he said.

"Worse than that," said Ratchet. "You passed out, Jay."

Kristin felt her temper rise and she turned to see Prowl and Magnus behind her. "I'm going to find those two and give them a piece of my mind!" She said firmly.

Prowl wordlessly placed his hand beside her and she jumped into it. "Thank you, Prowl," she said gratefully and respectfully as he carried her out of the medbay to find the Twins. Ultra Magnus followed. While the two of them hadn't officially met Jay yet, from what Ratchet had told them, he was a good friend of Kristin's and she was very protective of him.

They found the Twins outside the wash racks, having cleaned the paint off of themselves. "You jerks!" Kristin exclaimed, making them jump. "I can't believe you two!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe instantly recognized that Kristin was livid with them. "You made my best friend pass out! You scared him half to death!" She said. "He already deals with being scared half to death and getting panic attacks because of his past and you two have to go and be jerks because he accidently knocked over some paint cans on you! It wasn't like he did it on purpose!"

With each word, the Twins flinched and Magnus and Prowl were quite surprised that the troublemakers were scared of Kristin when she was mad. "Now, you two better make it up to him before I ask Optimus to put you both on a mission to the Everglade swamps!" Kristin said. "And don't ever scare Jay like that ever again!"

The Twins nodded and quickly headed off to find the boy while Kristin took some deep breaths to calm down. "I'm impressed," said Ultra Magnus. "I think you just topped Prowl on giving those two a good lecture."

"Yes," Prowl said in agreement before lifted Kristin up to his face. "Remind me never to make you angry."

She chuckled a bit. "I doubt you ever could make me angry, Prowl," she said honestly. "But the Twins? Ugh."

Prowl and Ultra Magnus both chuckled. "I've never seen them so scared of a human before," said Ultra Magnus.

"Please tell me you guys filmed it," Kristin begged.

Prowl chuckled again. "I did," he said. "To…encourage the Twins to behave."

Kristin was shocked. "Prowl, you can pull pranks," she said.

"Not pranks, young one. Blackmail," he said.

That made them all chuckle heartily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Twins had found Jay, who was crying a bit and looking on the verge of another panic attack when they came in. "Easy, Jay," said Sideswipe, reaching for the boy, very gently picking him up and holding him in his hand.

"Come on, kid. Quit crying," Sunstreaker said, trying not to be so gruff as Sideswipe gently rubbed the boy's back, feeling the boy flinch a bit and a giggle escaped him. Sideswipe noted the reaction was similar to when Kristin was tickled and so he gently tickled Jay's shoulder blades again, making the boy laugh more.

Sunstreaker then joined in and they tickled Jay playfully, but made sure he could still catch his breath. They really didn't want to face Kristin again if they made the boy pass out again.

Jay managed to escape the two and ran off laughing as the two sighed in relief. "I think he's going to be okay," said Sideswipe.

"Let's hope so. Kristin is scary when she's mad," Sunstreaker said truthfully. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

His brother nodded.

Kristin heard Jay laughing and saw him come running by, but then he stopped by her room. "You didn't tell those two about my shoulder blades, did you?" He asked.

"No," she said in confusion. "They tickled you?"

"They found it was my weak spot," said the boy.

Kristin grinned. "Then I think some payback is due," she said. "Follow my lead."

The Autobots were all gathered in the main room when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe suddenly cried out and fell to the floor as they felt mischievous hands tickle them crazy. "See? They're really ticklish!" Kristin said.

"You weren't kidding!" Jay said.

The Twins were unable to do much else but laugh their hardest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed out.

Prowl and Ultra Magnus smirked at them and saw Soundwave nearby. "Soundwave, I believe the children may need some extra…hands," Prowl said with a chuckle.

Nodding in agreement, Soundwave used his tentacles to pin the Twins down and Megatron even helped out. "Make them squeal, kids," said the former warlord.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked absolutely horrified at that statement and Kristin laughed. "We need to…get under their skin," she said with a smirk.

Jay smirked too. "Stomach?" He asked, making the Twins gasp in horror.

"Stomach," Kristin agreed and they got started.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOP! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Twins' pleas made the others laugh in amusement and Ultra Magnus noticed Prowl was focusing intently on the scene. "Are you filming this too?" He asked in amusement.

"Yes," said Prowl. "I will send you a copy as well. I have a feeling it will be a good…incentive for the twins to behave or we broadcast the video."

"And they'll do anything to make sure we don't broadcast it," said the leader of the Wreckers with a chuckle. "Oh, better send a copy to Kristin too. You know how much she likes funny videos."

"Ah, yes," Prowl agreed. A sharper squeal of laughter stopped further conversation.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Twins desperately tried to get away, but they were being tickled so badly that they couldn't do anything but laugh.

"We've got them, Jay!" Kristin called out.

"I don't think I've seen anyone as ticklish as they are," Jay said in complete honesty.

"When it comes to sensitivity, these two have the top levels, more so than Starscream and he is very ticklish," said Megatron.

"Could that be due to the fact that they're twins and can feel what the other feels as well as what they feel?" Kristin asked curiously.

"That is a possibility and the most logical explanation, perhaps," Prowl admitted, glad that his processor wasn't smoking this time, most likely because he was expecting the Twins to get a tickle torture and the other times he hadn't been expecting their pranks.

After a bit longer, they all let the Twins up and the two scampered off fast, not looking back. Kristin laughed in amusement. "See, Jay. They might bark at you, but they've got good sparks hidden within," she said.

"I see that now," Jay said. "But please tell me someone got a copy of that."

"I did," said Prowl. "You and Kristin will both receive copies of the video to your phones."

They both grinned as did the others.

Meanwhile, the Twins solemnly swore they'd never make Kristin angry again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
